Life on Earth and McKinley High Chapter Fifteen
by Quiteshy
Summary: Brittany, Santana and Quinn are confronted by an angry alien. Brittany's attempt to break up a fight angers Grace. This chapter is told from Brittany's perspective.


Chapter 15

The school day was over. Santana, Quinn and I, spent as much time with John as possible. There were no sightings of Iris though John had detected her scent during the day. She was staking out the school to ensure the Miller sisters were nowhere to be found. We waited until most of the students had gone home before leaving the school grounds. We chose our regular path which was lined by a number of large trees. John advised us to act naturally and would warn us if something was about to happen. We didn't have to wait long for John to give us the signal.

"Iris is here, her scent is strong," whispered John.

"Can you see her?" inquired Santana.

"No, though she is about fifty yards away straight ahead," said John.

I started to panic though started to calm down when John held my hand.

"Don't worry Brittany, you'll be fine. Remember, it is me she is after," said John.

"I wish she would show herself. I am tired of waiting," said Santana.

"Be careful what you wish for Santana," warned John.

As we continued to walk down the path we heard a low level growl coming from the trees.

"Oh yes, I can see her now. She is up in the trees watching us," said John.

We all looked up into the trees. It was dark and we couldn't see anything at first. It wasn't until we heard her growl for the second time that we noticed a pair of angry yellow eyes staring down at us.

"Iris, I know you are there. What do you want?" requested John.

Iris appeared as a panther as she climbed down the branch. She phased into a tall red head as she touched the ground.

"Hello, John. I am glad I found you alive" said Iris.

"Why, so you can kill me yourself?" said John.

"No, my orders are to bring you home. Your mother and sisters must also accompany you," said Iris.

Iris turned her attention to us.

"Oh, you have pets!" cried Iris.

"We are nobody's pets. Why have you been stalking me?" inquired Quinn angrily.

"I wasn't stalking you. I was looking for Barbara. Her scent is all over you." explained Iris.

I stared at Iris the whole time and made sure I was ready to step in front of John should she try anything. Iris noticed my staring and came over to talk to me.

"Hello, blonde human. Do you have something to say?" inquired Iris.

"Yes, John isn't going anywhere. He is staying on Earth where he will be safe."

Santana spoke up before Iris could respond.

"Listen, Big Red. I've only known you for five minutes and I hate you already. Quinn, Brittany and I will not let you take John so why don't you hop into your spaceship and take your furry ass back to Quadra."

"Well, it would seem that I have a fight on my hands. John, I am losing my patience. If you come quietly, I will spare your human friends," growled Iris.

"Okay, Iris you win. I will go with you," said John sadly.

"No John, don't do it, she's bluffing. If she wanted to hurt to us she would have done so by now," cried Santana.

"Santana, I won't risk your safety. If anything was to happen to any of you I would never forgive myself," said John.

John turned to Iris and walked toward her with his arms outstretched. It was as if he expected her to place him in handcuffs. What happened next was strange. Iris studied John carefully and started to back away.

"John, there is something different about you," said Iris cautiously.

"Well, you could say I haven't been feeling myself lately," said John with a distinct feminine voice.

Iris had just realised what happened and screamed.

"AARRGH…..IT'S THE TWIN!"

Glenda phased back as she leapt through the air. She knocked Iris to the ground though could not hold her. Iris attempted to run away though didn't get far before Grace tackled her to the ground and knelt on her chest.

"Iris, you are so stupid. Did you honestly believe that we would let you abduct John?" growled Grace.

"My orders are to bring John home. However, I am prepared to make exceptions if your family doesn't cooperate", cried Iris as she attempted to unseat Grace.

"I don't believe you! You have threatened my brother's safety for the last time. Prepare to die!" hissed Grace.

Iris thrashed around on the ground before Grace grabbed her by the neck. Grace attacked with such speed and force that all you could hear was Iris screaming. I have never seen Grace so vicious and couldn't take it anymore!

"Please don't kill Iris! There must be another way!" I cried.

Grace heard my cry and stood up to face to me. She held Iris by the neck in mid-air and glared at me with her evil yellow eyes. She growled angrily at me and clearly resented my interference. Fortunately, Lana and Barbara arrived just in time to reason with Grace.

"Grace, listen to Brittany. Release Iris this instant. I want to interrogate her," requested Lana.

Grace reluctantly released Iris who lay on the ground catching her breath.

"Hello, Iris. I know you are here on Council business. Why do you want my son?"

"That's classified," replied Iris.

"Alright, if that's your position, I will give you two choices. One, is to answer all of my questions in private, or two, I let Grace snap your "classified" neck!" said Lana.

"Killing me is not recommended. Queen Sophie will send another agent to Earth if I don't return soon. However, I am willing to answer your questions if you guarantee my safety" advised Iris.

"Alright, your safety is guaranteed. Barbara, please drive the girls back to our home. Glenda and Grace, please also return home. I need to speak with Iris in private," requested Lana.

Glenda and Grace sped off in the blink of an eye. Barbara escorted Quinn to the front passenger seat. Santana and I sat in the back. I was inconsolable. Santana sensed my distress and held my hand.

"Barbara, what the hell is going on!? I demand an explanation. Brittany is freaking out here!" cried Santana.

"All I know is that Glenda can now phase into John," offered Barbara.

"You mean that was Glenda the whole time?" asked Santana.

"Yes, we couldn't risk John's safety so Mom has hidden him from Iris," said Barbara.

"Were we in any danger?" asked Santana.

"No, you were not in any danger. Iris didn't come to Earth to kill though she will fight if provoked. Glenda was there to protect you just in case," said Barbara.

"How could Glenda protect all three of us?" asked Santana.

"She couldn't hold off Iris for long. That's why Mom, Grace and I were close by," said Barbara.

We have just arrived at the Miller home. Quinn, Santana and I were satisfied with Barbara's explanation. I was still upset about Grace and wanted to know that everything was okay between us. I looked around the room and noticed a few faces missing.

"Lana, where is Grace? I need to speak to her."

"Darling, I was worried about you. Grace needs time to cool off, so I sent her to her room. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around her. I have some important news to share with you. When I have finished, you can speak to her," said Lana.

"I have spoken to Iris about her visit to Earth. She claims that John and Glenda need to return to Quadra to participate in a medical research program," said Lana.

"Did Iris say what the research was about?" asked Glenda.

"No, Iris wouldn't tell me. It doesn't matter, I think I already know. I will tell you more after Alice and John return home for dinner," said Lana.

"Brittany, you may speak with Grace now," offered Lana.

"I'm coming with you," said Santana as she stood up to follow me.

"No, I need a few minutes alone with Grace. Please wait here."

My heart was beating out of control as I nervously climbed the stairs. I was about to knock on the door to Grace's room before I heard a voice from inside the room.

"Come in, Brittany. I've been expecting you," said Grace.

 _To be continued…._


End file.
